Ireland headcanons
by dododoobird
Summary: This is a few headcannons and a small fanfic displaying the personality has some mild swearing
1. 3 Irelands summary

Ireland headcanons.

These are just my personal ideas please don't take any offence if they go against yours, There will be a bit of light swearing such as pissed off and feic (Irish slang for fuck)

1\. Ireland is split into Northern Ireland and Southern Ireland a bit like the Italy brothers

2\. There is also a prior to the 1920's Ireland, before the country split

3\. I will be calling Northern Ireland: North and Southern Ireland: South and prior to 1920's Ireland will be Ireland

4\. Profiles down below

 **North**

 **Looks:** He has very dark red short hair. He is very short and has freckles. He always wears green and is usually wearing a white shirt with the top button undone, a brown waistcoat and beige trousers. He has ok posture but it's not great. He is sometimes seen with a young sheep at his side.

 **Personality:** He is pretty laidback and happy-go-lucky but also a slight bit more on the serious side. He usually has a small grin on his face.

 **Extra facts:** His brother is South, he has a young pet sheep, he gets very riled up around England, He likes potatoes the most.

 **South**

 **Looks:** He has light gingery-blonde short hair. He is very short and has freckles. He always wears bright green and is usually wearing a light brown shirt with the top 2 buttons undone, a cap and tan trousers. He has ok posture. He is sometimes seen with a calf at his side.

 **Personality:** He is really laidback and happy. He usually has a big dopey grin on his face

 **Extra facts:** His brother is North, he has a pet calf, he is really good friends with Scotland, he is drinking buddies with Germany and Denmark, potatoes are his favourite food.

 **Ireland**

 **Looks:** She has bright red curly hair. She is average height and has more freckles then North and South combined. She usually wears a bright green traditional looking dress, a woven headband. She has good posture

 **Personality:** She is very happy and laidback but gets very pissed off around England. She likes drinking and is drinking buddies with Germany and Denmark. She usually has a grin on her face.

 **Extra facts:** She is the mother of North and South, she seems to have slight powers which quickly start to fade when England takes over.

Now I will do a small scenario to better display their personalities better, please note this is just to show their personalities. In my head, the day North and South came into the world Ireland stopped being a country. In this story, its North and Souths birthday but it's also their mom's kind off day she disappeared. The bros call her mammy (it's a thing in Ireland)


	2. The fanfic

North: *knocking on South's door* Wake up….

South: Oh, hey there bro, why are you dressed like that!?

North: It's our birthday…. remember?

South: Of course, I remembered, I got you a present and a card…...

North: Well I got you those and made plans for a party…

South: I knew you would, I invited your brothers and Germany and Denmark over…...

~^~^~^~^* HETALIA *^~^~^~^~

Germany: Hello Southern Ireland, happy birthday *hands him a present*  
South: Thanks Germany it's great to see you…

Germany: You seem a little down are you ok?

South: Yeah, I'm fine it's just…. Mammy

Germany: I understand but I am quite certain she would be proud of you for still celebrating

Denmark: Hey there gloomsters you guys ok!?

South & Germany: !

South: Hi Denmark you startled me for a sec

Germany: Ja you have a habit of shouting while others are talking

Denmark: Sorry guys so what's up, you looked a bit gloomy

Germany: Ireland….

Denmark: *Smiles at South* Come on nothing a drink can't cure

^~^~^~^~* Hetalia *^~^~^~^~

Wales: Hello North sorry we're like a bit late happy birthday

Scotland: (I'm not typing the accent imagine it) Hey there little bro Happy Birthday!  
England: *muttering something about pasta lovers going to fast* Hi North happy birthday.

North: Thanks guys….

Wales: Somethings up, mind telling me?

North: Mammy….

Scotland: I knew her too she was a good lass but you are too even though you're a stupid young lad.

North: I am not a feicing stupid young lad

England: Lay off you skirt wearing idiot

*Scotland and England keep throwing weak insults*  
Wales: Hey North, celebrate your birthday today. A bit of drinking maybe?


End file.
